


A Different Approach

by craple



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is not easily surprised very often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Approach

The time is 3.45 in the morning, and Gotham sleeps restlessly like any other corrupt city should. A total precise dozen of bodies – paralysed, mostly, without any real damages except bruises that will disappear within weeks – are scattered across the rooftop of an apartment building.

It would be just like any other night, Jason thinks, if just the apartment building isn’t the same building where he lives.

Across him stands Red Robin, looking stubborn and petulant (and adorable, not that he’d say _that_ ), arms crossed over his chest in a defensive gesture. They have been bickering for the last twenty-three minutes. Well, Red Robin _has_ at least. Jason simply counters his snipes with flirtatious responses that do not mean _anything_ at all, but for the flush that creeps up Red Robin’s face.

For all intents and purposes, it’s not Jason’s fault that he finds the entire thing endearing. Riling the kid up a little bit is as entertaining as watching Roy and Kory going at it whilst he smokes. It’s a repeat that Jason has never gotten bored of, not yet at least: say something flirty, compliments Red Robin’s fantastic arse, and watches him flush a lovely shade of red in return.

But then, Red Robin stalks over, and Jason – he’s ready for a fight; body tense and wired, going for the offensive stance in a heartbeat. He’s ready to beat the shit out of the kid (again), when Red Robin grabs the collar of his jacket –

Pushes him on the ground –

Straddles his thighs –

_And leaves hickeys around his neck_.

It should probably mean something that Jason doesn’t push him off. Or hit his liver where Jason’s elbow is close by. But all Jason does, as Red Robin attacks his neck, nipping viciously at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, is moan and writhe and buck up to get some _friction_.

By the time he’s done, Red Robin is grinning smugly down at him, frighteningly similar like a cat that finally gets the canary, or Kory handcuffing Roy to the bed, and Jason is very much uncomfortable around the waist-down department.

Jason is not easily surprised very often, but if it means having Red Robin – _it’s Tim now, Hood, obviously_ – rubbing all over him every night and giving him these shy barely-there touches every morning; Jason thinks he can get used to it, more sooner than later.


End file.
